2 girls and 1 guy
by Thenewme9
Summary: The most popular guy has loads of girls swarming over him... but, some are closer to him then others. What happens when one very bad girl lays eyes on Jackson Brewer... There will be drama... There will be violence... There will be romance... There will be crime... But will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**2 girls and 1 guy **

Jack Brewer opened the doors to deluxe club. It was time to party.

Who is he you might ask... In one sentence the talk of the town.

Man whore, player, captain of the football and basketball team, the most wanted guy in town. He goes to Seaford collage. Chocolate eyes, dark brown hair and lips to die for.

He is 21. Known for his fights.

Jackson Brewer is a professional boxer also a judan ( 10th degree black belt ) in karate.

And me... Well I'm a very watchful observer. I'm -

"Guess who came"

I look towards the direction that the voice came from. Ah Kimberly Crawford my best friend. She had a very bitchy attitude. She's 19 and very pretty. But don't dare that fool you. She is a typical bad girl.

"Kim I got over him, no need for all this."

As I said this she looked up from her nails.

"I'm just informing you who came... No need for all that."

I just hate it when she repeats the things I say...

"Thank you for this Unnecessary information."

She smiled that devilish smile.

"No problem darling" she said as she left.

Damn you Kimberly. Anyway were was I... Ah yes my name is Grace and I'm 18 years old.

The girl who you just had the honor of meeting was Kimberly Anne Crawford my best friend.

I'm a cheerleader. I love the color pink and purple. I'm a bit of a girly girl . I did karate for two years I'm an orange belt with a green stripe.

I'm a virgin, why, because I plan on keeping it till marriage, unlike Kim. Side note Kim is not a slut, she some times acts like it but she is NOT! I'm saying this to make stuff clear.

I do competitive gymnastics also dancing. I have many trophies and medals. My arch enemy is Donna fuckin Tobin. The slut. Every guy drools when they see her.

I have brown hair and blue eyes. I'm kinda popular. I'm not a nerd but I have OK grades. I'm a good girl. I like it when everyone likes me.

Someone just spilled punch on me (not sure if I can call it punch will all that alcohol in it). Great my favorite shirt is ruined.

I look up at the guy that I was about scold. Jack.

"I'm so sorry" did I just say that? Grace he bumped into you!

"No I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going... Oh hey Stacy "

My smile turned into a frown.

"It's Grace"

"Mhm... Sure anyway nice talking to you but I got some important stuff to do"

He left.

"Jerk" I whisper

Maybe I should explain this... Situation. Me and him dated.

Kim told me to leave him and that he is using me just like every other girl. I didn't want to believe her.

The 3rd day we were dating he took me to an awesome party. He said he's going to get me a drink.

I then thought he wanted to spike it or something. But he did something else...

He wasn't coming back with the drinks for like 10 min, so I went and looked for him. I saw Jack with some girl making out.

I went to him and slapped him. He asked me if we know each other and the snitch he was making out with started hitting me because I ruined their make out session.

He stood there and started laughing and soon a group of people started laughing too. I ran out of there. And yeah that's it.

I looked down at my shirt... It looked horrible.

I need to find Kim I don't want to be here anymore.

**30 min later**

OMG where is she!

I saw her dancing with some really hot guy.

Maybe I shouldn't interrupt.

She saw me and Immediately left the dude.

"What happened to you." She pointed to my shirt.

"I spilled some punch on myself... The cup slipped from my hand" I lied

"Ok whatever and why are you not having fun?"

"Kim I need a new shirt I can't go around looking like this. Lets just go home"

"You kidding me! Give me a sec I'll think of something." Ugh she never quits does she.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the bathrooms.

"Kim what the hell are you doing"

She didn't answer.

Finally we got inside the restroom.

I saw girls puking their guts out. Ugh it stinks in here. Another girl had a toothbrush in her hand and was provoking herself to throw up...ewww...

"Grace you have a bobby pin?"

"Yeah... Why do you ask"

She looked at me with a bored look...

"Just give me it" ugh fine... So rude.

I gave her the bobby pin and she turned to one of the lockers. Soon I heard a click and the door of the locker opened.

"You shouldn't do that..." Said some redhead

Kim turned around... Oh oh...

"If I were you I'd shut up."

"Oh yeah and what are you doing to do"

Fuck this shit just got ugly... Kim grabbed the girls hair and threw her to the nearest sink. Then kicked her. The girl went unconscious.

"Kim I think-"

"Don't worry your pretty head"

It's better to leave it like this.

She reached into the opened locker and look out a sparkly bra.

"Here" she said as she gave it to me.

"Are you serious?"

Come on who would wear that!

"I'm not wearing this Kim!"

She rolled her eyes...

"Ugh... You can act like such a snob. Ok fine you know what" she took of her shirt and gave it to me "I'll wear it"

Then she turned around and took of her bra and put on the sparkly one.

Well I have to say that it looks good on her. Her toned stomach and the piercing in her bellybutton. She can pull anything off. Plus her breasts fit perfectly.

"Well... What are you staring at. Put my shirt on so we can leave this shit hole."

Ugh soo... Bossy.

I changed into her shirt.

"Great you look hot now let's go." She took my old shirt and threw it in the open locker.

"Why are you so eager to get out of here..."

She looked at me..." Have you smelt this place?"

Why is she always right.

"Plus I want you to meet this awesome guy." Of course... She has to meddle.

"Kim stop trying to hook me up."

"Oh come on just trust me on this one"

"Ugh... Fine"

She smirked at her victory.

She took my hand yet again and pulled me to the bar. On the way there I heard a load of wolf whistles.

"Woohoo... Mamacita you look smokin'. I like what you have done. "  
I look to see a Latino staring at Kim.

"Jer first things first... My eyes are up here"

"Hun I know where your eyes are."

She just laughed... Wow...

"Anyway this is Grace"

"Woah see Kim your smoking but your friend here is THE bomb!"

I started blushing

Kim just laughed again "I see I have competition."

She winked and left.

"Anyway my name is Jerry yours"

"Grace"

**Kim's POV **

I have to say I am awesome. I should play match maker more often...

Damn redhead because of her I chipped my nail.

As i was walking some dude just grabbed my junk... I guess I know how ke$ha felt.

"Hey pretty face. Wanna have some fun."

Ugh... This guy is clearly drunk. I hate guys with beards. They just look awful. Plus it looks like they have a fucking food cabinet in there.

"Do I look like some hooker to you..." I spat as I ripped his hand of my ass.

"Oh a feisty one... I like you grrr"

He did not just do that... Wow...Just wow. Does he have any idea how bad that sounds.

I started walking away... Don't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

He grabbed my arm...hard.

"Did I give you the Permission to leave"

Is this guy for real... "I don't know. I don't think I need some drunk ass punk telling me what to do"

"Aww... Is missy angry"

"This is my last warning... Scram"

He started laughing... Oh fuck you... I took his arm and flipped him. Then I did a wrist grab... And I kicked his elbow. I'm quite sure I broke it.

I saw people's eyes on me... Ugh really

I rolled my eyes "ugh come on people... He started it"

Gosh... I just walked out... Hm... What to do now...

I grabbed a cup of punch and went out on the balcony. Not many people were outside.

As I was about to take a sip out of my punch someone said  
"I wouldn't do that. The thing has been spiked. Like every other drink here"

I smirked "well well the great Jackson is actually talking to me"

"Well as you know I like my girls sober when I fuck them"

I can't help but smile

"So I'm your girl now"

He came dangerously close "your always my girl"

"Your beautiful, sexy, athletic-"

I cut him off "you wanna have sex don't you."

"And smart"

I close my eyes to kiss him...

One... Two... Three... KICK

"Fuck!" And there was Jackson bent over clutching his... You know what

"well babe you sure got fucked" I laugh

"I know you couldn't wait to touch my dick... Let me tell you a secret... You touch it gently with your hand not leg"

I keep laughing and walk away. Gosh I have done a lot of walking today.

I look back... Fuckin Tobin is already there next to him...

Why do I feel jealous.

I need to ask Grace if I can play with Jack a bit... Just to annoy the hell out of Donna.

**NEXT DAY**

"Kim thank you so much!" Grace yelled and started hugging me

"Mkay let's not get mushy..."

People around the mall started looking at as weirdly. I would do the same in their place. She finally let me go.

"Let's go get some food... We need to talk about something."

Through the rest of the walk she kept thanking me on meddling and hooking her up with Jerry. Gosh... I get it your happy.

I need some duct tape.

"So where are we going ? McDonald's ?" I ask.

"No subway. I'm on a diet"

Another one really... Why can't she understand that starving herself isn't the answer. Oh and she is skinny enough I mean in gymnastics you gotta be skinny. I would know.

"Sweetheart you don't need no diet"

"Kim it's easy for you to say."

I roll my eyes... What is it with this girl.

"You know what... You lost your privilege to vote where we are going to eat. We're going to Taco Bell."

"Ugh fine but I'm only getting a salad"

"Not on my watch." Please Grace who do you think I am.

We stand in line... I hate waiting...

"Hi welcome to Taco Bell. May I take your order?"

"I would like a chalupas And my friend here a double steak taco.."

Graces eyes went wide "are you kidding me I'm not going to eat that"

I smirk "oh and add a triple bundle salad"

I look back at Grace "now this you won't be able to eat."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah a sprite and a coke"

"Ok well that will be $67.56"

I take out a 100 dollar bill and give it to her. Grace tugs on my shirt. Gosh she can act like a little twerp sometimes. Grow up would ya.

"What..." I ask annoyed

"Oh my gosh look!" She squealed

I turn around and there was Jerry. I'm not really sure but he's not sitting at the table alone. Hm... I think it's that Eddie dude he keeps talking about. Or was it Milton... Hm... No it must be Eddie.

We take our food and sit at a table.

Grace wanted to go to Jerry but I told her to chill. Soon the guy will be scared of her creepiness and stalker-ness I wonder if that's a word... I'm sure he will see us and if he wants he'll come over if not then it's his problem.

Speaking of Jerry here he comes.

"What up my ladies"

Grace blushed... Young love. I hope they keep it T rated.

"Hey Jer. Who's your friend"

"That's Eddie. He goes to Droplet collage in Santa Fe."

I see he isn't a talker...

"Hi I'm Kim and this is Grace"

"Hey" ... Wow... Is that all he could muster up.

"Well we gotta get going... If you know what I mean.."

I put that bored look on my face

"Jerry no one knows what you mean..."

He smirks "later gals"

I cringe. I hate those stupid nicknames.

"Bye..." Says Grace dreamingly. Wow Grace just wow.

I look around. I guess I can ask now.

"Hey Grace you said that you're over Jack... Right?"

"Um.. Yeah. Why do you ask" I could see that she was caught of guard

"Well... I thought that if you don't have any feelings for Jack then I could play around with him... You know to get under Tobin's skin."

I knew by the look on her face that she would say no. I guess I have to lure her into my trap if this is going to work.

"Um... You know Kim I think Donna has gotten a lot of those things from us-" What is she talking about "I think we should give her a break for a while"

That's what I thought she would say...

"Oh I get it" I acted so innocent "you still like him"

"NO!" She screamed

I mentally did a high five with myself... I am awesome

"I mean no" she said it quietly this time "I don't have any feelings for him"

"You sure" I acted concerned. Damn I should be an actress.

"Yeah of course! And to show you that I don't care about him anymore..-" she hesitated " you can go out and play with Jack as long as you like"

I smiled she is so easy to manipulate... I am a horrible friend.

"Ok if you say so..."

She cleared her throat " anyway... Will you please come to the football game tomorrow..."

Football... Wasn't Jack the captain of the football team...

"Um... Yeah ok... But just because you will be there" oh Kim you are and evil, evil creature... I like me.

**Next day **

Seaford is winning at the moment.

Damn they are good. Two players had to leave the field because of some Concussions... Ouch

Lets just say the game is ok.

Grace is doing one of those ridiculous cheer routines.

Oh the buzzer rang... 15 min brake.

I see the guys taking of their helmets... Eww... So sweaty and disgusting.

I spot Kevin... Woah he is bleeding like crazy. He saw me and winked at me.

I smirk. Hm... Who else is here from high school. Most of these jocks are from collage...

Oh look there's Brady and Max, Ty, hm.. What's his name again... Trucker... Brucker... Oh yeah Gunther... Disclaimer you do not mess with this guy he eats goats for breakfast... Whole.

Nr.12 is taking of his helmet...

I wonder who he is... The guy scored more then half the points.

He is really good. I mean he knocked down 4 other guys in one hit.

And- wait a sec... That's Jack.

As soon as he took of the helmet the crowd went wild... People started shouting, singing and chanting stuff.

Donna left her "besties" and ran into Jacks arms... Literally.

She saw me eyeing them so sluty took Jacks head and Rammed it into hers... Ouch.

Anyway they started Fiercely kissing.

Jack pulled away after about 2 min.

Game on sister...

After he did that she looked my way and smirked... Well...well..well... I guess I'm not the only one after Jack...

2 girls and one guy... No one likes sharing.

I smile and mouth to her "2 can play that game Hun."

She eyes me and mouths back " but only one will win."

I wink at her. Then turn and leave the bleachers.

Oh I'm going to enjoy this...

_Well that's the first chappie. I will update every Saturday or Friday. Hope you enjoyed it XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace's POV **

"OMG your kidding!" I squealed... people looked up from their lunch... or the goop that is on their lunch trays.

Kim rolled her eyes "Do you think I actually feel like lying..."

Well... she is a lazy person... really lazy "Yeah maybe not"

"So as I was saying" she said in a really monotone voice..."Clare hit the wall and the-"

"Hey beautiful" Mark her new boyfriend said. He is a bit taller then Kim, he has green eyes and is a brunette. He's a good boy... wonder why he's with her.

Kim looked a bit irritated... She sighed and looked up.

"Hey babe what's up?" A smile appeared on her face. FAKE.

"Nothing much just wanted to see you"

"Awe really" she kissed him... VERY passionately. Eww... I'm here!

He looked so happy like a lil child on Christmas. This won't last long.

"I got you a double whipped cream chocolate fudge sunday." Wow...

She acted shocked " You remembered! And that's why I love you..." Sure...

The guy was red like a tomato now...wow

"Um... Well... I guess I have to go now... You know... I need to eat something..."

"Of course" she kissed his cheek goodbye.

He left and her fake smile also... Poor boy.

"He's a nice guy" I said

She rolled her eyes " You can have him if you want..."

Ugh how can she play guys like this... Kim why do you do this.

"Naw... I have my Jerry" wait what! Grace what did you say?!

"So you guys are a thing now" what no, never, nein, nie, and NO!

"No, no, no, no, no."

"If you say so... I gotta go I need to see James I'm hungry now" when she's thirsty she goes to Mark, when she's hungry she goes to James...

"Kim!"

"..." She could just say what.

"Please don't mention this to Jerry" I begged.

She sipped her drink "Mk..." Wow that was easy.

"Really?"

She laughed "nope" and blew me a kiss as she walked away.

Why are we friends... She's like the devil...

**Milton's POV **

"And that is how you solve this equation." I said proud of myself

I look over at Jerry and Eddie... My face fell... Jer was sleeping and Eddie was stuffing his face with... What is that?

"Yo Milton!" Jack...

"Yeah?" I ask a bit annoyed at the situation before me... How did I not hear Jerry snoring.

"You wanted to talk to me..."

Oh yeah... I guess I need to tell him.

As I opened my mouth to speak Jack silenced me... What?  
He tipped the chair that Jerry was sleeping on... BAM!

"What the f*** what s*** did this! Oh stupid bastard come OUT b*****" Jerry yelled and started running after some poor kid.

Jack smiled " So you were saying..." Oh his dark humor.

"Remember the new kid Jason?"

"Yeah... What about him..."

"He challenged you..."

"And?"

"He's Klein Grads son."

"Woah... The famous karate-boxer?"

"Yeah but that's not all he wants to fight at GROVE DEATH..."

His eyes darkened "When..."

"But Jack-"

"When..." His voice turned so cold I shuttered

"May 10th"

"That's a month away."

"I know..."

"What's the prize."

"He wants to prove the who's the best."

"Can't wait."

He started walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I figured he was in no mood to talk.

GROVE DEATH is a horrible place... It's situated next to an old abandoned part of the cemetery, and all the fights happen in a huge building. The fights are illegal... why... because the contestants fight till they knock someone out, tap out or... die.

The rules are simple you can use all kind of fighting techniques, and weapons, but no hitting the crotch area and eye picking. This isn't Jacks first time entering, but since he actually killed someone he... he became a bit different...

1 hour later 

**Kim's POV **

So I skipped school... again. Looking at an awesome pare of heels, they are black with spikes.

Then some girls in REALLY tight outfits came out and started talking to each other...

"Hun you have to buy them!" Snitch nr.1 squealed

"You look so you cute!" Snitch nr.2 did the same

"Wow you rock that outfit!" I don't feel like counting anymore

"I know right!" Wait a sec I know that voice...

"I bet Jack will love this" Donna...

I hid in one of the changing rooms and waited for them to go and check out.  
I have a wonderful surprise for them...

16 min later

"Ok girls lets go" finally... A snail changes faster then you.

I grab a necklace worth 340 dollars and as they pass by with the bags I throw it in.

Oh Kim your naughty. I smirk and wait for the magic to happen.

As Donna and her pets pass, the sensors start beeping and lights start flashing. They look so shocked. The security comes and looks through their bags and in Donna's they find the necklace.

They handcuff her. My turn...

I get out and make my way towards the entrance as I pass her I give her my signature smirk the "evil smirk" Grace calls it.

5 min later

Walking around the mall... So bored.

I pass my old dojo... The Black Dragons. I miss fighting.

Hm... Maybe I'll sign up again. Eh... I want something new... nothing too strict. Maybe boxing.

8 min later

Kick, kick, punch, headlock, wrist grab, roundhouse, flip, punch... Woah who is this dude.

He's fighting with 6 guys... 6 GUYS! Unreal. I see he knows martial arts, boxing and some other stuff. The dudes are on the ground now.

He shook their hands and went to a punching bag. An older man came to him... maybe the owner... I don't know...

Nobody's POV 

"Control your breathing Jack..." Rudy said

"You call that a punch! What is that..." Jack's eyebrow twitched.

"You know what. STOP." Jack kept hitting the punching bag.

"Did you hear me? Stop and sit down." Rudy made his way to the bench.

Jack complied and followed Rudy.

"We need to talk about your fighting."

"What about it..."

"It's about your violent movements. Your fists are delicate Jack."

"What? Rudy are you drunk or something..."

"I usually never tell my students this, but you are on such a level that I have to."

"Mk..."

"I will ramble now a bit, but please remember some parts"

"Sure."

"Here's the problem - the hand is a pretty delicate thing. A fight-worthy fist is a lot more than just a bunched-up hand - developing your curled fingers into a punching tool takes years of training. Even real boxers get it wrong often enough that the most common injury caused by punching failure is known as boxer's fracture."

"What's the worst that could happen if I get it wrong?"

"Well ... everything, really. There are at least as many ways to break your own fist with your opponent's body as the other way around. Say you align your fingers ever so slightly wrong. Too bad, they are now broken. Hit the target with the wrong knuckle? Enjoy the dislocation of said knuckle. Get the angle wrong? Congratulations, you now have a broken wrist"

"Shit your kidding right?"

"Nope. Aside from all the "your fists are as fragile as toothpicks" stuff we just finished talking about, remember that the human skull isn't just hard, it's also sharp. Angle your punch wrong, and you might drive your hand directly into the teeth. This is called a fight bite, and it can cause serious damage - first with a nasty gash in your hand, and then with an even nastier infection. Why? Because the human mouth is disgusting."

"And back with old childish Rudy... we are getting of topic..."

"No we are not! Listen if you ever kiss a girl make sure to vacuum her mouth first... I'm not kidding."

"Back to the fighting..."

"Ok time for kicks. A properly delivered high kick or roundhouse can be an instant game changer ... if you're an accomplished martial arts master in a controlled environment, that is. Are you that?"

"Oh I love it when you doubt me..."

"While there indeed are bona fide, for realsies kicking experts out there, they are a lot more rare than, say, MMA fighters who prefer to rely on punching and grappling, using kicks mainly as distractions, last resorts and crowd-pleasing flashy moves. The reason for this is simple: Kicks are hard to master and execute properly."

"Did you say MMA fighters-"

"Anywho... Did you ever play Mike Tyson's Punch-Out?"

"Yeah why?"

"Remember how the game used to help you out by making each fighter do this really obvious animation a second before he threw his punch so you'd know it was time to dodge? In a real fight, that's called telegraphing, and you do it whether you know it or not"

"Oh yeah I know what you mean... How do you know so much about this..."

"I'm a Sensei and a boxer shesh..."

"Yeah whatever I'm going to take a shower..."

Jack left thinking about all the tips that Rudy gave him...

Kim opened the door and was greeted by wolf whistles.

"Hey! That is not how you greet someone! Get your lazy butts back to work!"

He turned to Kim "I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?"

"Um...yeah I was wondering if I could join..."

"What you?"

Kim's eyes darkened "I'm sorry is there another person asking to join..."

"No no no no... I meant cause your a g-" she glared "Never mind. So... Um... You have any experience."

"Nope..."

"Ok here you can learn karate and kick boxing and-"

"I know... when can I start..."

"Um... I guess tomorrow with the 5 o'clock class"

"Fine see ya there..."

_**Ok I'm soooooooooo... Sorry for a sucky chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating a week ago... Thank you for sticking around and stay tuned xDD **_

_**oh and the "fighting tips" I got from a website... They weren't really fighting tips but... Yeah any who **_

_**BYE HAVE A AWESOME WEEK !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Grace POV **

I can't believe Kim signed up for some fighting lessons again. I mean come on why would she do that?

She joins... then quits... She joins... She gets kicked out and on and on.

What is it with her. I can usually figure someone out in like 5 min, I've known her 6 years now and I feel like she is a stranger to me.

I'm at Kim's house trying desperately to wake her up.

She groans and puts the pillow over her head. I get on the bed and start jumping. I could see that I hit a nerve and sat down.

"Get off..."

"Not until you get dressed."

Kim murmured some curse words and went to the bathroom. She tied her hair up and put on mascara, eyeliner and some black/gray eyeshadow.

I looked at her intensively... something was off. Was she drunk? Nope, she doesn't have a drunk rash on her throat. Maybe sick? Naw she looks fine to me. I guess I need to ask.

"What's up with you?" She rolls her eyes.

"Honey I fell asleep at 4 and you woke me up at 9 finish the rest."

So she's tired. Well better that then sick... Or drunk.

"So when do you have to be there." I ask. Kim looks at me confused

"Be where?"

"Fighting class... Or whatever that is" wow she has already forgotten.

"I think at 4... or was it 5. Eh we'll see." I could never get how can she be so careless.

"Brad asked me out yesterday." I said. She just raised her eyebrow. "Brad Anderson" I add

"Oh that dude. Wait isn't he Jacks brother..." I face palm "Did I say something wrong"

"Kim look... Jack Brewer and Brad Anderson. Do you not see the name difference."

"Just because they are brothers doesn't mean they need to have the same name Grace." She laughs as she puts on her white skinny jeans.

I slam my head on her wall... Ow... Why did I just do that.

"Grace I think you might need to go to the doctor." Kim says smirking.

I close my eyes. I think I'm going to kill her. Wait a sec. She smirked. That means...

"OMG you knew what I meant the whole time and you just said that to annoy me!" I screamed

She laughed. Oh that evil witch. How are we friends again?

"Come on. I thought you wanted to go shopping."

**-time laps-**

So we are walking around the mall carelessly.

Until I see a tattoo shop.

Ugh... I have always wanted a tattoo, but my parents would kill me if they found out.

"What... do you want a tattoo or something?" Kim asked grinning. She's planning something I know it.

"Duh... I told that already. Do you ever listen."

"Of course I do Gracie... I just wanted to make sure you still do."

Yeah yeah yeah. I know you didn't listen when I told you Kim.

"Wanna go in?" I guess it couldn't hurt to see what the got there...right?

"Um... Sure."

We walk in and I see a woman from head to toe in tattoo's. She hugs Kim.

"Hey honey who's your friend." She asks

"This is Grace. Grace meet Jessie."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I say stretching out my hand.

"So what brings you here." She says shaking my hand. What a grip.

"Grace is interested in getting a tattoo." What?! Kim!

"I really can't my parents would kick me out of the house." I blurt out.

Kim rolls her eyes.

"I see we have a goodie goodie." Jessie says smiling.

"Yup" Kim confirms

"You should start acting more like her Kim." Ha take that.

"Yeah, yeah. Says the girl who set her husband on fire" What did I hear?

"It was an accident!" OMG she wasn't joking!

"Of course it was... I'm going to show Grace around." She huffs and stomps back to her desk.

"This is Greg the main artist here." I smile and wave. Cute guy.

Then she started to introduce me to the others.

After that Kim made me sit down and look at the tattoo's.

"Kim but what if my parents see it" I whine.

"Put it in a spot that they won't see." She says simply.

"Oh why am I listening to you. Where is your tattoo huh?"

"I don't have one. I don't like them on me but on other people it's fine" Was she serious. Come on she's a bad girl... Rebel... She's a daily guest here.

"Your kidding... Right?"

"Nope. Don't like stuff on my body. I feel comfortable with it." No shocker there. Have you seen her.

"What about your piercings." She just sighs.

"Eh... If I don't like them I take them of but with tattoos it's different."

I guess that makes sense. Hm...

"How about on my neck." Her eyes light up.

"Where exactly."

"On the side..."

"I thought you said you didn't want it to be visible."

"I don't but I want the ink pink so it won't stand out that much."

She nods her head.

"But I don't know what tattoo to get" she smirks.

"How long have you been my friend." She says

"6 years."

"I guess that we should celebrate."

"I'm not writing bff Kim." She looks at me weirdly.

"Eww... I wouldn't let you. Anyway how about lips." What does she mean.

I think she saw my confusion and called Monica over.

"Hey need anything?" She asked nicely.

"Nothing really just show me your hand."

"Which one?" Kim rolls her eyes. I can see she is slowly starting to loose patience.

"The one that has lips on them."

"Oh... Here."

Kim points to the tattoo. It was awesome. (the tattoo is on my profile also the sketch and Kim's and Donna's workout outfits)

"I like it"

"Mk Monica can you call over Greg."

"Sure thing sweets" Kim fake smiled but after she left Kim dropped the smile.

"Hate her guts. She's too annoying."

Greg came over and started sketching.

"The main thing is that I want Kim's lips and on them-"

"I know" she interrupted me ugh..."devil horns"

No no no..."wait that could work" she smirked.

"Not the horns just angel wings and a halo" her mouth dropped.

"Oh and under that I want the words angel lips."

"You just ruined the whole tattoo Grace."

When Greg showed me the sketch I couldn't wait for it to be on me. I showed him the spot where I wanted it to be.

Yay!

...

I am so happy with my new tattoo. I don't even feel the pain anymore.

"I'm glad you like it Grace but I got to." I pout

"Fine. Remember kick some butt!" She laughs and blows me a kiss.

**Eddies POV**

I scream in agony. I tap out.

Jack stand up and smirks. I hate that jerk. My "so called friend".

"I guess I won again." He says.

I try to get up but fall down. Pain shot threw my body again.

"Dude why you so aggressive man. That's so not swag" Jerry says.

Jack just rolls his eyes. I hear the bell jingle.

We look towards the door. Kim Crawford came in. Woah what a body.

Rudy comes out of his office.

"Your late."

"No I'm not your just early" oh she got attitude

He rubs his temples.

"Go get changed and then warm up." She grabs her bag.

I see Jack's eyes shine. That only happens when he has a evil plan or something catches his eye. I think it's both now. He steps in front of her.

"I see you couldn't get enough of me." Cocky much...

"And why is that." She asks. Not really caring.

"Following me here and joining." Yeah right...

"Oh Jack you are so delirious." She tried to pass him but he blocked the way again.

Just as he was going to say something the bell rang again. What now. I look back at the door and see Donna Tobin. What the fuck. Am I seeing things.

"Jack oh my gosh I so didn't know that you come here..." Oh my gosh really? What's happening... soon this place is going to be filled with chicks.

I saw Kim narrow her eyes.

"Donna pleasure seeing you here... I thought your still in jail." I felt some weird tension.

Donna's eye twitched...

Kim went into the changing room and Donna to Rudy's office.

**-15 min later-**

Kim is soooo flexible. I can't concentrate on anything. Same goes for the guys. Only Jack is not gaping at her just doing his push ups.

Rudy comes out with Donna wearing... I don't think I can say that she's wearing anything.

"So guys... Um... I think you all met Kim." There was a lot of mhm's and stuff...

"Ok so now meet Donna the daughter _of my boss_ and ect." He made sure to emphases MY BOSS. I guess that's why he let her come in like this.

"So lets spar... Um... Kim you and Milton." Milton was our weakest.

"Go easy on her" I started chuckling this is going to be fun.

Ready...set...go.

Kim sent a punch and Milton is on the ground holding his face and screaming. Ouch... He's bleeding like hell.

"Um... I didn't know you guys suck that bad." She said. Jack looked amused.

"Well blonde try me." Rudy stood in front of Jack. The guy has no mercy for anyone. Not even a girl.

"No... She's not ready." Rudy said really fast.

"Um... Eddie come up here... your turn." I crack my knuckles. Jack rolls his eyes. She can't be that hard to beat.

Just as I thought that I was lying on the ground holding my stomach. What a kick. I try to breath but I can't.

Kim crouches next to me.

"Oh shit sorry man I thought you could take it." I tried to catch my breath.

Jack comes up and slaps my chest...HARD. Air finally makes it to my lungs.

"He'll be fine" he says.

Rudy comes up to Kim.

"Are you sure you never took any kick boxing or judo or anything involving fighting." He said.

"Hm... Yeah I'm sure." Rudy just nods his head. I look at her. She's lying. You can see it in her eyes.

Kim and Jerry now.

I feel bad for the girl she's going to get her ass whooped. Jerry sucks at karate and a lot of other fighting techniques but he is almost as good as Jack in boxing.

"Jerry just take it easy ok?" Rudy says really concerned

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on her."

She rolls her eyes and smirks "give me your best shot"

"You asked for it doll." When he said that you could literally see fire in her eyes. I think she doesn't like it when she's called doll.

Jerry does a jab but she ducks. Then he does a series of punches, jabs and headlocks, but all of them are either blocked or deflected.

Then she attacks. Her skills were mad awesome. My jaw dropped.

Jack and Rudy actually sat down.

Because she was so flexible her kicks not only reached Jerry's head but with such force that he was knocked off the ground. Kim reacted quickly and did a incredibly painful move. The stairs they call it.

I remember when Jack did it to me and my shoulder popped out and we had to go to the hospital. Jerry started tapping the mat so fast.

She dropped him. "Never call me doll got it."

"Mhm" he whimpered.

I looked at Jack he was smirking. Donna was sitting on his lap, but he didn't pay attention to her.

Why does he get all the girls.

"You know what I did do some karate. No biggy." She said.

"What belt are you" I managed to ask.

She smirked "10th degree black belt." I shivered. That is the highest rank. Rudy and Jack have it.

Rudy was our Sensei but the dojo closed down when Jack left to learn judo, boxing and some other stuff.

Turned out that Rudy not only was good at karate and Jack came back. This place became a hit. There are so many people now that Rudy had to hire 6 more teachers.

Rudy looked at Kim in shock. Jack stood up. Rudy looked at Jack.

"Oh look at the time guys. I think we should close down now." He said really fast.  
I joined in and Milton did to. Jerry still hasn't caught on.

"What are you talking about we still have about 2 hours left of practice." Jack says annoyed.

"Maybe tomorrow Jack. Today I have something important to do."

Kim was the first one to leave. Then Donna's father came in and took her.

Me, Jerry and Milton got dressed at left to go to falafel Phil's.

"Jack you coming" I yell.

"Go without me." He says and turns back to Rudy.

Knowing life Rudy will give him the keys and he'll train until 3.

...

**Kim's POV **

I forgot Grace's damn sweater. She threw a unnecessary fit that I loose all her stuff blah blah blah. So to make her shut up I said I'll go back and get it.

So here I am 9:23 pm at the mall which is slowly closing down. Yay.

I look at my destination... Rudy must have forgotten to lock the place up and turn of the lights. I slowly open the door.

I see Jack shirtless. He's so sweaty. He has a lot of tattoos, but none of them are naked woman... shocker I lost my bet.

He see's me and smirks.

"Like what you see." His ego is as big at the oceans.

"Nothing special." I state blankly. I look at his neck. I see 3 hickeys. Donna fucking Tobin it's on.

He eyes me "Why are you here anyway."

"Forgot my sweater."

"Well since you are here. We can spar." I roll my eyes.

"Why we both know who's going to win." He comes closer.

"How'd you know it was me." I kick him but he catches it and pulls me very close. I look at him annoyed.

"You chicken." He grins. I pull my leg out and push him back. I take of my blazer and high tops.

No one calls me a chicken.

I get into a fighting stance. One... Two... Three...

I attack. Kicking, punching and doing anything just to hurt him. Nothing works. He deflects everything. I finally punch his stomach. Nothing...

I look at him shocked "What not even a umph, or something?"

He smirks "That was one weak ass punch" I try flipping him, but he catches my hand and slams me onto the mats. I groan. Fuck I'm going to be sore for at least a whole week.

"What backing out already." He has the most annoying voice ever.

"Never." I swing my legs and make him fall. What I didn't realize is if i did that he would fall straight on me. And guess what. It happened.

He was falling and I closed my eyes and shielded myself. I knew that the impact was going to break at least one bone.

Shockingly it never came. I slowly open one eye and see his smirking at me. What the? I look and see his hands on either side of me. He was in a push-up position. I finally let out my breath. The one I was holding in for such a long time.

"Fuck you. You could've killed me." I said angrily. I have never been so scared my whole life.

He laughed. "Would be a shame to kill such beauty." I roll my eyes.

"Don't flirt with me you annoying prick." I push him off of me.

I sit on the stack of mats and put my shoe on. Or at least try to.

Jack is in front of me. His face is like 3 inches away from mine.

"Did I really scare you that much." Ugh...

"I wasn't scared." He looked amused when I said that.

"Oh really. So the shielding your face-" I interrupt him and poke his chest

"So I was supposed to let you fall on me and-" now he interrupted me and he put his hands on the mats that I was sitting on.

"I wasn't going to fall on you-" as I was about to say something the stupidest thing happened.

We kissed. I don't really know who started it. I ran my hands though his messy and sweaty hair. As disgusting as that sounds it felt nice. Why is his hair so soft!

I swing my legs around him and he picks me up. I get pushed up against the wall. My hands roam his abs. How are they so hard. Then I feel it. Lines across his stomach and chest. I pull away.

"What?!" He asks annoyed. I look at him...

"Why are you covered in scars" His face hardens and lets me go.

"None of your business."

"Fine..." I turn around and put on my blazer and my shoes again.

He goes back to punching the punching bag. I got up and I saw his phone. I pick it up and Grace's sweater and leave.

Why the hell did I take his phone? Eh... I already have it. I go to text messages.

Donna- hey babe wanna come over tonight?

Jack- maybe tomorrow.

Donna- come on please. Nobody will be home.

Jack- fine I'll be there at 1am.

Donna- can't wait see ya.

Hm... So he's supposed to come to her house at 1... I guess that'll never happen. I smirk. I browse through his other messages.

Milton- dude the cops heard about GROVE DEATH.

Jack-don't worry. When they find out it will be long gone.

Milton-hope your right.

What... GROVE DEATH. I thought that they... I felt someone hands around me "Scream and I'll make sure you suffocate."

Jack leads me back and slams the door shut. I'm fucked. He locks it. Make that double fucked.

"What did you read." He said as he ripped the phone out of my hand.

I shrug. Playing the cool card usually works.

"Nothing much. Your going to be late for your date with Donna."

He walks up to me and grabs my throat. Yep he's mad.

"You read about GROVE DEATH didn't you."

"The fact that your chocking me isn't helping at all"

His grip tightens and he lifts me up. Ok no more sarcasm... Got it.

"Maybe I did."

"So you did" gosh my throat is burning.

He lets me go and I fall to the ground wheezing.

Ok so no messing around with him when he's pissed off. Got it.

"How much do you know?" He asks dead serious.

"That there is this thing that is called DEATH GROVE and apparently it's illegal." I lied. I know what it is. My brother died there.

I slowly get up. He walks over to me.

"Let's make a deal." I eye him. "You don't say one word about-"

"Wait, wait,wait,wait,wait." I cut him off. "How come you get to make the deal."

He leans so close to me that I feel this weird urge to kiss him. What is wrong with you! He was just choking you and you want to KISS HIM!

"Because your the bitch who sneaks around with someone's phone." Now that just sounded like I was cheating on him with his phone.

"We'll guess what deal's off" I should really learn when to shut my mouth.

He grabs my neck again.

"Come again..." In my head I hear a dun..dun..dun... Oh come on head I need some witty remark. Fine then don't work!

I kick Jack with all my might in the balls.

Then I punch him but he catches it and does a wrist lock. I kneel because of the pain.

"Fine you won now let me go." I yell. AHHHH... The pain.

He is still kneeling and clutching man parts. He let's me go but slams me onto the floor.

My fucking back!

"Do that again and I will choke you with it." He says darkly

I chuckle Kim shut up don't say anything Kim don't dare Kim!

"I'd like to see you try." And too late. Eh...

He looks up. He looks so annoyed. Then I see a small smile forming.

"You asked for it love." Shit he was serious.

**So guys what do you think. Tell me what you want Jack to do.  
See ya later. Thanks for the support. Stay safe!**


	4. Chapter 4

Funny how this all started from one innocent little scratch...

"Stuff happens..." You said.

If only you saw this. Your beautiful leather seats all ripped. The new paint all scraped. Windows smashed. Oh Hun you'd love this.

I take the gasoline and pour it all over the car.

Then I hear him.

His voice full of shock.

"Kim... what are you doing...Kim?" I take one last glance at him and smirk, then throw the lighter.

"Everything happens for a reason..." You said... I guess that's correct. Being right sucks doesn't it...

This should teach you a nice lesson. If you ever pick Donna over me again... You'll be next.

So you might be asking yourself why I am so pissed...

Guess who came for Jack at 12:39... That's right Donna.

One I was glad, but the thought of her saving my ass just makes me want to puke. And two Jack actually left me in the dojo and picked Donna over me. Guess what he said.

"We will finish this some other day sweetheart... "

"I wouldn't bet on it..."

"Remember everything happens for a reason."

Then he walked away with the slut... Hand in hand.

Of course there will be payback.

First I got a bunch of people and graffitied her house then egged it, and threw rocks at her windows.

Then I put on a show for my dear Jack.

I actually felt bad for the car. I mean what a wonderful Ferrari.

Anyway back to my current situation.

I look at his face full of agony. I feel so extremely happy that it's even weird. Then something happens.

His frown starts fading... WTF... Why is he smiling.

"I came here on foot." That sentence just messed up my whole vibe... Like seriously.

One word Fuck!

"Let me guess it's Donna's." I said hoping it was hers.

His grin widened...

"The mayors." Can anyone say double fuck...

_Ah let me *clears throat* double fuck.  
Why thank you conscience...  
It's all my pleasure._

I take the axe and ram it in the flaming car one last time and leave. But not before I bump into him.

"I'm not done with you..." I say. Annoyance clearly visible.

"Neither is the mayor."

**-next day-**

"OMG Kim the whole school is talking about your incident with the mayor" Grace started the conversation over again

"I mean girl... you have guts." Tasha added... or at least I think that's her name.

"My momma told me that you should win a Nobel prize for this..." Well yo mamma stupid.

"Oh Em Gee Hun you are like so cool like wow..." Girl you have a serious pronunciation problem...

"I *snort* always *snort* thought you would *snort* do this *snort*" I rub my temples. Bitch snort one more time and I will drown you in sand...

_Who are these people..._

I take my lunch food at slam it on some girl.

"Loves... Listen. I really don't give a fuck what you have to say... I don't even know half of you... And why you sittin at my table..." Gosh I sounded gangsta.

A lot of people started leaving... but still like 7 of them stayed. I rolled my eyes.

"If anyone is going to sit at this table after 5 sec I will chop you legs off with this spork and hit you with them as you run... 1.." Everyone except Grace fled.

**Grace's POV**

Someone is mad today...

"What happened yesterday... I mean why would you even bother burning down the mayors car..." I asked.

Come on everyone is wondering what made her do that. And I am no exception.

I hear her let out a frustrated sigh..

Ugh... Fine.

I guess she won't say anything today. Let's change the subject.

"Ok don't answer that. So why are you so angry today." Her eyes wandered from the table to me.

"Well for starters Donna chipped my nail again-" I interrupt her.

"Didn't you punch her in the face?" Her eyes darkened a little. Never mind continue...

"She was begging me, so I helped the girl out and look at my nail now... That's why I never help anyone... Ungrateful bastards." I can't help but roll my eyes.

So typical.

Just as I was about to ask another question Miss Slutty sat down next to me with an ice-pack on her cheek and nose.

Wow Kim can sure pack a punch.

"Came here to get your other side done too..." Kim smiled sweetly

"Oh of course and don't remember to finish the rest of the house while your at it..."

"Don't worry I will be there at 1 o'clock sharp. Anymore wishes..."

"Well there is one... DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN!" A bit dramatic don't ya think? Grr touch my teddy and I will eat you grr... Like come on that's so first grade.

"Boyfriend... Oh how fast... Tell me when it's over." Kim gets up to leave.

"We'll break up when you'll die." If she keeps setting fire to things she won't live long.

"Oh tell Jack I'm sorry he's going to have to live with a snitch like you for so long."

"Long?. Hun Death Grove is 4 weeks away. Don't you remember may 10th?" Donna asked concerned.

Grove Death? What the heck is that? Sounds cliche and scary at the same time.

"Oh you didn't dare bitch." Donnas eyes sparkled. So I'm guessing its something bad... Am I right?

"Oh but I did." Kim took my lunch tray and slammed it into Donna's face.

What wait! Ugh... Too late.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I pouted. Some on maybe I'm on a diet, but that taco was good.

"Don't bother now... It's like eating plastic..." I look at my food on her face. Yeah I guess I'm not that hungry. I get up and follow Kim.

"Kim. Kim!"

"Yes Grace..." She answered bitterly. Come on why so angry.

"I need your help wi-"

"Move yo asses bitches!" Excuse me...

Kim sighed "Ricky... Please put a condom on your head, cause if your going to act like a dick you might as well dress like one..." Woah... That put him out.

"Oh... Kim, sweetheart if I said anything to offend you... I meant it." Wow and I thought he was going to apologize.

"You know what Ricky, I'm not going to get into a battle of wits with you; I never attack anyone who's unarmed." Woohoo... I have to stop hanging out with Jerry. He is totally ruining my smart girl attitude. Anyway...

Kim smiled and left. Gosh stop moving woman.

The bell rang. Never mind shes probably ditching. I better get to class. I wonder what's she's up to now.

**_Sorry for the long wait XD _**


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid annoying and dumb.

What is with ppl not minding their own fucking business. Do I need a sign that says "keep away from my business at all times". I mean like really.

And don't get me started on Donna and Ricky. I am shocked that their parents haven't left them and moved to Alaska.

"Well well well... Who do we have here. Oh my is Kimmy ditching school." Ugh... And now him. Can it get any worse.

"Listen Jackass I would love to stay and chat but I have a lightbulb to change." Gosh. Why is he following me.

"Aww... Is my doll face mad. You look so cute when your angry..." Digging our grave are we. I feel my body heat up. Really doll face...

"Oh so you think I'm cute when I'm angry? Well get fucking ready because I'm about to be gorgeous!" I exploded. All the pressure that has been on me today left my body.

I grabbed someone's smoothie and chucked it on Jack.

I then started kicking him and beating his ass up.

I have a limit. You can annoy the fuck out of me but when you pass that limit , oh... you dead motherf****r.

Plus there are keywords. Like doll. That just make me want to pulverize you.

He keeps deflecting my punches and kicks. The worst thing is that I can't wipe his stupid smirk off his damn face. I concentrate even harder. I feel stares from people, but that doesn't bother me.

I can't help but smile. No way am I going to break his defense. I guess I have to cheat...

I grab a news rack and throw it at him. He's caught of guard. I start laughing, wow I haven't had this much fun in a long time. The news guy starts yelling at us...

"You dumb kids get back here! I'm calling the police! You will pay you... You..."

I start running sliding on cars hoods, Jack hot on my heels. I keep laughing and knocking over obstacles drawing even more attention. That's when I hear them... The sirens.

I hear Jack say " I smell bacon" I laugh even harder (in the US cops are often referred to as pigs).

I quicken my pace (if that's even possible). As I turn a corner I run into a police car... Well that just made my day. I was about to give up...

As I said about to...

Jack ran into me, and as soon as he saw the cops he grabbed my hand threw me across the car. He soon followed (he jumped). The boy has mad reflexes.

The pigs got in the car and started chasing.

Jack grabbed my hand i felt this weird tingling feeling I quickly pulled away. He looked at me like I was crazy. Why the hell did I do that. Our hands connected once again and he pulled me into an nearby ally.

_Did you feel that..._

_I'm not paralyzed!_

_You know what that means..._

_It was just a tingle, it's nothing._

_Sweetheart I'm you. You can't hide anything from mwah..._

_Can you stop that wasn't even cool... The mwah was just lame._

_Says the girl that did that a few days ago..._

I groan, if I keep this up I'm going to end up in a mental hospital.

Jack stops I fall into him, why don't I pay attention. He takes off his shirt.

"What are you doing are you mental. Don't you see we are being chased here.." I throw my hands in the air to add some more drama effect.

He just shakes his head. I roll my eyes. Might as well give myself in if this keeps going.

I see Jack rap his shirt around his fist.

"Oh did your right hand get cold." I said with as much envy as I could. Because of him I'm in this mess.

"Nothing hot to hold I have to keep it warm somehow..." He spat back. I eye him. He takes a step back and aims a punch towards a cars window.

"WTF Jack! What are you doing!" I did a lot of things but dude come on...

"Catching a ride if you know what I mean..." He gets in and opens the other door for me to get in...

I'm so going to go to jail after this one.

"You don't have the keys..." I state blankly as I sit and close the door.

He smiles "Don't worry your pretty little head about that". My stomach is doing somersaults for some reason. What is wrong with me.

I hear the engine growl.

"Did you just Hot wire the car?" I said in disbelief. OMFG teach me...

_Stop acting like a child, would you..._

_Ugh... You again._

Just as he was going to shoot back a sarcastic remark I hear the police right behind us.

"Get out of the vehicle. Hands in the air." A voice boomed.

I chuckle. So now a car chase. What a interesting day this is going to be.

* * *

So after 4 hours of driving non stop we have decided to leave Seaford... To cool off.

The situation there got so tense. Helicopters, cars, trucks and even guns were involved. I may seem tough, but when they started shooting I panicked.

Jack of course enjoyed every moment. He even laughed when I screamed.

"Is missy scared..."

"I'm sorry but I'm not really used to being shot at. I see that it's something normal for you." Tell me when you finally get shot. I'll happily come to the funeral.

Anyway... We stopped in a small village.

Jack kicked the car. Sorry car, don't worry you still can run him over later.

"We're out of gas..." I close my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh... Your kidding right...

"Do I look like I'm kidding." My eyes flew open. Shit did I say that out loud?

I clear my throat.

_Awkwaaaaarrrrdd..._

_Shut up head..._

"Do you know where the nearest gas station is?" I ask him breaking the silence.

He smirks " 16 km from here. But that's not our biggest problem..." I raise an eyebrow. " Then what is."

"Do you have any cash on you." Fuck! I slide down the car.

He leans against the trunk.

I scan my surroundings. A couple houses here and there a dirt road that leads to a motel and a shop. An old bar, and some drunks wandering around. This place looks like a tornado hit it. Most of the windows are smashed, the doors are barley hanging on it's hinges, the paint is all scraped.

"Jack..." I say lazily. Gosh I'm so out of it. Usually I would be bickering with him already, but I'm soo... sleeepy

"Mhm..." Wow nothing else. No annoying or perverted comeback. What a fast change.

"How many years do I have to sit for stealing a car." He chuckles. This is so not funny dude. I'm blaming the whole damn thing on you. I'm a poor innocent hostage here.

"3 to 5" I'm never going back.

"How did you get off the hook with the mayor and his car... I thought you'd be in jail already." I smile. You wish...

"I got Cheryl to sleep with him and then I blackmailed him. You know how scary his wife is... but I still have to do community service."

I get up and check my pockets and I take out 10 dollars. That's all... Hm... Wait where is my backpack... I look inside the car. Shit. I lost it. There wasn't much there. Some books and $26. Eh...

"How much do you have?" I ask.

He shrugs and starts looking through his pockets.

"Um... 47 dollars and... 62 cents... a pack of gum... My keys... a cell phone and-" he stops.

"I asked how much cash you have not what you have..." The curiosity was killing me. "Why did you stop anyway."

He grins. This weird sick and perverted smile.

"Well aren't you going to answer..." His smirk widens if that's even possible.

"Some wrappers and... 2 condoms."

"I'm glad you have that." I state. He starts backing me against the car.

"Oh really and why is that."

"Please use that condom... The world doesn't need another restarted you." Oh yeah burn baby burn...

I start walking towards the bar until I hear something that makes my blood boil.

"You know whats the difference between three penises and a joke? Your mom can't take a joke." I launch at him. You are dead to me you pig!

* * *

I cool off a little and walk into the bar. I look behind me to see an angry Jack that has a black eye. I smile a little.

Never mess with Kimberley Crawford.

The bar is filled with smoke and men...

From the looks of it they are just waiting for someone to start a fight. Every muscle is so tense, ready to pounce on the victim. When their eyes landed on me their eyes lite up in a way that made me shiver.

I sat down waited for the bartender. Jack was already gone from my sight. Maybe it was for the better.

Soon I felt a hot breath on my neck.

" I want to give myself to you." Ew... Ew... And double eww... Like who do I look like to you... I fake smile and put on a high pitch voice.

"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts." My smile disappears. He laughs. I examine him.

"A woman with an attitude. I like that. Remember your not the only one who can do that." I groan. Lay off dude you're ugly.

"I'd like to see you try..." I say under my breath.

"Hold still, I'm trying to imagine you with a personality." Wow that's so... OLD. I mean that's not even offensive anymore.

"I see you're not much of a talker... Hey I got a good joke. How do you leave a jackass in suspense." I roll my eyes.

"I don't know. " just then an idea popped inside my head. Wow I am brilliant. "But... I'll tell you tomorrow." As I said that I got up and left.

I look around for a better place to sit. I saw the bartender and walked up to him. I better find out about this place a bit.

"Hey dude. Yeah you come here..." Gosh people, stop staring a my ass.

"Is there a city near here... Not counting Seaford." He scratches his head.

"Well Britdall is about 14 km west. And I think that's all... Are you a passerby?" I slowly nod my head yes. He leans forward. I back up a bit. Do not get in my space man.

This is my bubble. Don't go past it!

"Let me give you a tip. If I were you I'd leave now. This place goes wack once the sun goes down. Robbers, criminals, jail escapers, drug dealers everyone comes here... It's like a safe zone." Shit no wonder Jack came here. This is his home... Ass.

"Is there a bus or anything that comes this way... My car kinda ran out of gas." He shakes his head.

"Sweetheart you are in some deep shit. Every transport bus, taxi, plane... you name it never stops here." Why man why...

"How about the motel..." He chuckles. I guess that's out of the option too. I lean back and close my eyes. Fuck this...

"I think we're stuck." I hear a voice next to my ear.

"1. I know 2. Get away from me 3. This is all your fault 4. Did you not hear 2. And finally 5. Move your lips away from my fucking ear will you..." Gosh did this dude hear about personal space...

I hear him chuckle. Why do I find it in some way hot... Ugh the heat is getting to me... I need a drink.

"Jack... Buy me a drink..." Just then I remembered my bet with Donna.

My eyes flung open. What an opportunity... Me alone with Jack. A smirk formed on my face.

He is mine now. I turn my body towards him.

"The drink can wait first we need a room. Did you hear about the shit that goes down here at night..."

"You know we have enough money for one room... One bed... Doesn't that creep you out... Me and you in one bed all sweaty-"

"Don't worry babe there will be still enough room for you to sleep on the floor." He grins "we'll see about that... Anyway I'll be right back. Stay here."

Oh Donna he's going to be mine at the end of this week. I smile to myself darkly. I always have it my way...

"There are 20 letters in the Alphabet right?" Ugh why did you have to interrupt my dark thoughts dude...

"No you idiot 26"

"Ah Heck, sorry i forgot th T." Wow that's soooo cool... Not. He makes the guys in jackass look like Einsteins.

"That makes 25." I feel like I'm talking to Jerry right now...

" I know I will give you the D later..." I can't take it... Kim calm down... Breath... No commotion...

"My dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass?" Leave just leave Kim. Walk away... Walk away.

He grabs my arm... Hard. Oh fuck this. No more nice Kim!

Punch, roundhouse, block, headlock and flip. CRASH I look at the now destroyed table. Ups... People start getting up.

Oh shit... There is like 50 something people here, no way am I playing with them. I look at the doors then them, the doors then them again... RUN!

I break into a sprint, jumping over tables, drunks, smashing beer bottles an shit, cutting my hand in the process. Almost there.

And... I trip... Colliding with a huge smelly chest. Ugh... Tears are slowly falling from the fishy smell, I quickly wipe them away.

I scoff... This skunk is making my lungs go dry...

"Do you bathe?" I mutter under my breath. I look around. Woah chaos...

People are fighting each other, throwing anything that they find and a gang is forming a circle around my figure... Why don't I keep quiet.

_I have no idea..._

"So what do you fellas want... A friendly game of get the fuck away from me would be nice." I smile and kick the stink bomb away from me.

Soon I'm grabbed from the back by two guys. I do a back flip and kick them in the face when my feet hit the ground I stumble back and fall into someone's arms. Why am I such a klutz.

The dude tightens his grip on me. Wow he definitely lifts weights or something. He grabs me by the throat.

"She's mine. Touch her, and my boys will cut your balls off and make you swallow them whole..." I know that voice. Ow, ow, grip got tighter... Dude take some anger management classes. Seriously...

He starts backing away, with me trailing behind him like a rag doll.

He goes to the back exit and pushes me out. I kick him were it hurts...

"Hurt me, and I'll skin you alive with a cheese grater" he grins. What a psycho... He's just waiting for me to do something more... It's like he's challenging me.

"Just leave me alone, or I'll rip out your throat" I start walking away.

The dude starts walking after me. I let out a frustrated sigh... Why!

He grabs me again and my hand shoots up to his Adam apple.

Then I look him dead in the eye and say "I keep my word." And pull as hard as I can. My fingernails dug right in. He started bleeding. The smile is still plastered on his face.

Suddenly I feel a needle go into my leg. I look down and see a syringe. He was injecting some white shit into my leg. My leg soon went numb. My eyes slowly started closing. Fight it Kim fight it! It's not over yet!

"This is for your own good doll face." Jack... No it couldn't be him... could it?

Finally I posted this chapter XD Sorry it took so long... 

Anywho follow me on twitter to know when i will update another chapter, whats going on with my stories and other stuff xD ** TheNewMeh**


	6. Chapter 6

Deep breath Kim. Come on move your ass!

One, two, three, and punch.

The guy flew back. Clearly not expecting this. I quickly grab a knife from the belt on my thigh and throw it somewhere on his body, not really caring where it lands. (Do not ask me where i got the knife...)

I take off my sweater and rap it around my thigh as hard as I could muster.

I shoot a quick glance at the dude. He blacked out, the knife was situated on his lower abdomen.

Hm... He does look a bit like... Shit IT IS Eric!  
My hand wanders to my pocket and pulls out my cellphone. I look for Jacks number in my contacts.

Gosh I never thought I would be calling this bastard... Especially for help. I have to swallow my pride and do this. Come on Kim deep breaths. In and out, in and out. This is going to go to his head and it's going to be even worse with him...

I find his number. My finger trembles when touching the call button. I slowly put my phone next to my ear. Oh why me. What did I ever do to deserve this... Wait! Don't answer that one...

I hear one beep it brings chills all over my whole body. It feels like it's a clip from a horror scene...

I hear a voice at the other end. My eyes shut. My mouth quivers.

"Emergency calls only... Please dial-" I put the phone down...

My face expression changes drastically. The horror is now an annoyed look. All this worrying for nothing... Really? I roll my eyes at my incompetence. Wow, just wow Kim great job... You should be happy that no one saw you in this state...

I just can't over the fact how big of a loser I looked then...

Anyway where is that syringe. I need to see what the white shit was. I could be anything, from sleeping powder, poison, or a fluid that makes your muscles limp.

"What do you not understand? When I say stay here." I never thought I would be so happy to hear his annoying voice.

"It doesn't matter ok. Eric came back and injected some shit in me." I look up and see Jack lightly kicking Eric's figure.

"I think you killed him..." My eyes widened, hell no. I'm not a killer!

"I did not!" He just looks amused.

"So why isn't he breathing." Oh no, no, no. Please no.

"Umm... He... He's sleeping?"

Jack shrugs his shoulders. He makes his way toward me and picks me up.

"Don't think that this changes our relationship Crawford." I smell alcohol.

"I wouldn't dream of it Brewer." I state simply.

When Jack wasn't looking I glanced at Eric. Guilt building up and sorrow.

I did a lot of things, but I never killed anyone. Am I a horrible person? Why did I throw that knife. My eyes slowly started closing. Maybe it was all a bad dream?

* * *

I slowly wake up to the sound of gunshots. Wait what! Gunshots!

I get up and crawl over to the window. I see drunks, black vans, strippers and other shit. This is not the place where I would like to be. I unwrap my sweater from my thigh. I move my leg to see if it works. I guess I can run again.

I focus. Did I just hear a scream? I slowly make my way to one of the rooms. I ears drop.

The sounds of moans and screams filled my head. I open the door. And there I see Jack and some bitch fucking like crazy. The best part they don't even see me.

Jack was fully clothed only his pants hung a bit lower, but his pal was only in her bra- wait now she is just naked.

The girl is on top of a kitchen island and is gripping the edge so hard that her knuckles went white and judging by the sticky puddle underneath her butt. She was obviously very into it. Scratching, moaning, screaming.

Jack on the other hand was very... Concentrated... I guess. He didn't show any sign of pleasure. An occasional grunt here and there maybe, but that's all. He is just using her for his needs (morning wood problem) and that's all. Soon there will be another slut in her place.

Dang, he is fucking her real hard, she's going to limp for a couple of days after this. Hmmmmm... I wonder how big his d-

_Not now Hun._

_Oh right... sorry_

I roll my eyes at this sight. They just had to do this in the kitchen. Ugh... Whatever.

"Next time pick a different place would ya." I say passing them and open up the refrigerator.

He stops and Acknowledges my presence. You could see his frustration.

"Do you mind..." He says a bit irritated.

"Nope. Not at all." I reply with a smile. Where is the milk? All I see is beer, beer and more beer.

"Kim..." His voice full of venom. Oh found the milk. I walk over to the cabinets and look of some cereal. Nothing here... Spiderwebs here...

"Kim! Get the fuck out." I look at them. The girl obviously uncomfortable.

I smile even wider. " Jack no reason to be shy, there is nothing special there anyway. Don't worry my 9 year old brother has the same. I've seen it all." I turn around.

"If you won't leave then we will." I hear him mutter under his breath. I smile my victory smile.

I see him take her to the room I was in. I'm never going to sleep in that bed again.

Oh yay cereal. I look around for a spoon and bowl. Nothing. Come on! I kick a cabinet.

I hear boards breaking. I slowly back away. Soon the whole shelf falls over. I look around. This is so not my doing.

_Who are you trying to fool..._

_Will you shut up already?_

_Only when you die._

_That sounds tempting._

_You are sick..._

_You don't say._

I look around the place again. Hm... There must be a bowl somewhere.

I keep looking for about 5 min.

I found a pot. And a teaspoon. Eh... Will do for now.

As I made myself cereal I couldn't stop looking at the spot where Jack previously was. I felt this weird feeling inside my stomach. Eh... Must be something I ate. I pulled a chair next to the counter top. I am not going to eat where they fucked.

I was halfway through my wonderful meal when Jack came out.

"Morning" I say nonchalantly.

"What is your fucking problem." He walks over to me. You can totally see he's pissed.

I shrug my shoulders "Bowl too big and spoon too small but other then that it's cool."

He took my pot and slammed it into the wall.

"Hey! I was eating that!" I exclaimed. No one touches my food... Shit that phrase doesn't work here. He already threw it.

"Can't you see that I was busy there!" I roll my eyes.

"Well I didn't interrupt anything... Important." He groans. I look past him and see the girl fully dressed. Hm... Funny she looks 16.

"Your girl is waiting for ya." He turns around.

"What." He asks rudely. She extends her hand and rubs her fingers showing that she wants money. I start laughing.

"Shut up." He said as he took her wrist and opened the exit and threw her out.

"Does she even speak English." I ask. He shrugs.

"Probably not." My eyebrow rose.

"Probably?"

"I fucked her, not talked." I roll my eyes.

"Anyway why are you were eating here..." My face fell.

"Dude you shagged her on that island." He looked quizzed.

"Yeah. You think that we weren't on that counter top?" My eyes widened. You're joking right. Right?

He saw my expression and started laughing. Eww... No way. Disgusting. Ok get over this Kim. It's done you can't redo this. Ew... I shivered.

"Anyway...take a shower you stink." Just as we were going to go our separate ways a hard banging on the door erupted. Jack went to the door. When he opened it a guy with a gun came out and started yelling like crazy.

I hid. 2 other guys came after him with huge guns. Is that a bazooka. No... impossible. Soon the girl that Jack tapped came out. The boss asked the girl.

"Is he the one!" She nodded and started pointing at Jack.

"He! Money NO Give!" Wow that was a lame attempt to talk in English. The guys aimed their guns at Jack. He just rolled his eyes and kept his cool.

"Let me give you some advice buddy. Give me the money or-" Jack smirked.

"Listen dude. I have something much better than money here." That caught the guys interest.

"How about a girl." Oh you ass. Now I was furious. Forget hiding I'm gonna show you. I grabbed a shattered plate and threw it at one of the guys. He yelled. That was Jacks cue. He grabbed the boss and flung him out the window. Wow... How did he do that.

Jack soon started fighting with the two guys. I ran up to help him. He pulled me back.

"Stay there." Come on I want in on some action too.

He knocked the guns from their hands. I ran to get them. I gabbed the big gun and hit one of them in the temple. He fell, but that's not the worst part. When I hit him something triggered the gun. There was a huge blow. I let go of the gun and squeaked.

I am not used to guns ok... Don't judge me.

The house soon caught on fire. Shit that was a flamethrower. I felt someone grab my legs and swing me across their arm. The smoke soon was so black that I couldn't see nor breathe. I felt him running downstairs.

Soon I felt air fill my lungs and touching the ground. I started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. I just nodded. "When I tell you to stay here don't move."

"I won't promise anything." I look up at the burning building. Gosh I am trouble.

"Why are you so difficult." I smirk.

"Mama tried to raise a lady but daddy won... He raised a lady who doesn't take shit from anyone." I hear him chuckle." Does that answer your question Jackson?"

"Yes. Yes it does Kimberley." We slowly get up and start walking around.

* * *

I feel someone grab my waist and pulling me towards him. I look up.

"What the fuck are you doing Jack?" I ask annoyed.

He leans down and whispers in my ear "we've got company. Oh and you hadn't killed Eric." I smiled yes! I'm still good. "But that doesn't mean I won't." When he said that it sent chills down my body. Not the good kind.

I look to my right and there stood Eric with 7 other guys and 3 bitches.

Look at that girl in dark pink.

_Oh my... Is that..._

_Yes it is._

_Well lets have some fun here._

_Wait just look at Eric. Don't do it now..._

Great my old mental boyfriend yay.

The guy killed my best friend Chelsea in the shower. He said that she was a bad influence on me... Psycho.

He stopped taking his meds and he went mad. The whole school knew. Some tried helping... Finally Eric got a restraining order and he went to jail. I thought that would be the last of him... I guess I was wrong.

I felt Jack tense up. I smirked. Even Jack is a bit scared of Eric. You never know what to expect from him.

I take his hand and walk into an ally.

"Want to know a secret." I say as I tiptoe to whisper this i his ear. "Guess who I just saw. That will break us free from this shit hole."


End file.
